


Pride Cometh Before a Fall

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Series: Then and Now [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Compare and Contrast, Gen, childhood lessons, young loki, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princes fall harder than most.</p><p>A childhood of confidence, showered with praise for his natural ability, Thor seems to flourish - much in contrast to his brother. Even the golden child is not always perfect, though, and that is a lesson he learns the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride Cometh Before a Fall

Thor could remember how happy he had been as a child. It was hard not to be happy when you had the run of a glorious palace, every toy that you could dream of and the finest quality weapons too. He had never attended so much to the academic lessons - it wasn't that he struggled, but he found them boring compared to his training in the arts of war, which his father frequently supervised personally. Odin did not teach so much the physical side of things these days, but he attempted to teach his young son the rudiments of strategy, even if that was something Loki had more of a knack for, and he looked on fondly as the armsmaster and mistress took Thor through basic drills.

He had not been allowed to spar until he was 11, that had been the rule, but like so many things he found it broke for a prince who wanted to fight. Of course, none of the warriors would agree to fight him, aware that it was not good to accustom him to breaking his training, and wary of hurting their young prince, and so Thor resorted to picking fights himself. It was not out of cruelty, merely out of desire to test his own strength and to display his natural prowess. He was big and strong whereas his brother was more slender, bright and golden where his brother was dark, and although he did not entirely agree with them, it was hard not to join in when his friends taunted Loki for being womanly.

Privately Thor found it a little strange that Sif joined in, since to his eye there was not so much different between them at that age at least, but Loki's skill was with magic where Sif's was with the sword. All the women were allowed to train to fight if they wanted, but Sif pushed herself harder, further, and she was every inch the equal of the others. Of course, although they were his friends, Thor was aware that they were never on his level, and so it was only natural for them to form a gang with him as the leader rather than as an equal part. The warriors three and the lady Sif were all but inseparable, and they built bonds of comradeship and courage, adventuring through all the nine realms.

Loki attended the same lessons as the others but the moves he displayed there in practice were very different to what they were used to. Rather than an out and out attack, he preferred to sidestep, to dodge and feint and then slip in under guard. Thor was curious as to where he had learned these things, but that was usually when Odin would intervene and explain to him something new about whatever he was studying, as if imparting the great wisdom of a seasoned warrior. It was always worthy of rapt attention, and by the time Thor glanced back to the training pitch his brother had usually been bundled off elsewhere. 

He still remembered being given his hammer. It was when he turned eleven, when he was beginning to grow into a man and it was judged that his body and mind had been conditioned enough by years of training for him to begin with a proper weapon and to spar with others his own age, at least. 

Mjolnir was different. It had no edge to it, no blade, but the blunt force of it suited Thor's style well and it was yet another ingredient which enhanced his fascination for the training grounds. Loki was given no such weapon, and that encouraged the rumours that flooded around the court that Odin did not consider Loki a true son and heir. Of course, it had long been a question of whose blood ran in his veins, given the two brothers' differences in appearance and temperament, but Loki, the more studious of the two who would perhaps be a wiser king than a brash warrior was never thought to be the front runner.

Thor grew up leading his friends in adventure after adventure, finding that little could stand in his way. His royal privilege and his skill, in combination with boyish charm, could open almost any door. Heimdall was perhaps a little more indulgent at times than he should have been, though at the same time he was always careful to ensure the prince and his friends were in no imminent danger. They were skilled warriors in training, to be sure, but there were threats he could see which even the royal guard would have thought twice about, if not the royals themselves.

He was taught that his place as the crown prince was assured, and basked always in his father's favour. Remembering the exploits of his own youth, Odin was always slow to pass judgement on a son whom he saw as a reflection of himself. He had grown up, become wise, and there was no reason to suspect that Thor would not become the same... except that he was showing less and less inclination towards time with the books or consideration for the other needs of the kingdom like hearing petitions from their subjects when he could be indulging his own wants and desires, like hunting. 

Loki never once missed a chance to interact with the people, and although he was different, his popularity was starting to grow slowly from hard work rather than a natural charisma which he lacked. He grew taller though, and stronger, and could play an equal part in the chases and games of the warriors three if he so chose, but he rarely chose. 

He still preferred the library, where he studied now apart from his mother, learning the nature of the other realms with a special fascination for Midgard. He was not sure what drew him to that world above the others - perhaps it was that Jotunheim and Svartalfheim were the subject of bedtime stories, and the sagas that the bards would tell. There were only so many times one could hear about one's father's valour in battle before the story grew stale after all, and Loki was very sure that time had come. Svartalfheim's legends were ones which his mother had told on dark nights to help them sleep, reminding them of the valour of their ancestors and those who kept them safe now.

Loki found it ever more the case that he was cast as the voice of reason while his brother was the leader, that he was left in the shadows while the limelight was Thor's, and all his attempts to draw attention were met with scorn. 

After the ceremony where he had been named crown prince, Thor's wrath was almost fearful to behold, and the blood burned hot in the warriors three against those people who had attacked them in their very heart. It seemed only natural to strike back at the heart... but they were unprepared for a foe so fierce, and it was Thor whose arrogance had all but cost the lives of both princes of the realm and its four most promising warriors. Their mettle had been tested in battle to be sure, but the thought that a foe might be greater than them had never crossed Thor's mind.

Although unintentional, his schooling in strength and arrogance, the praise for valorous and reckless deeds had sunk in and not only had it extolled the virtues of those who had gone before but it had inspired the young prince to follow in their path to greatness. Despite his meteoric rise in popularity, he was not too great for a fall, and his lessons in humility and caution were to be hard learned, but learned well. After all, no man was above the law of the king.


End file.
